


Rainy Afternoon

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain was pouring. There was absolutely no way Anne was going to allow Ned to go out in it, even if Richard was to arrive back from court within the hour. She hid her smile as she glanced across the chamber at her little boy, who was clearly still pouting about her refusal to allow him to go outside and watch for Richard's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twelvemorestopsandhome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/gifts).



The rain was pouring. There was absolutely no way Anne was going to allow Ned to go out in it, even if Richard was to arrive back from court within the hour. She hid her smile as she glanced across the chamber at her little boy, who was clearly still pouting about her refusal to allow him to go outside and watch for Richard's return. 

“I go out to watch for Papa.” Ned announced as he scrambled to his feet. 

Anne stood and crossed the chamber before he could make it to the door. “Oh no, you don't my boy.” Anne said as she picked him up. 

Ned squirmed in her arms. “Put me down, Mama!” He cried. 

Anne moved over to the window seat, and sat down with Ned on her lap. “If you go outside, then you're going to get soaked, and you'll end up in bed with a cold.” 

“I not end up in bed with a cold, Mama.” Ned said solemnly as he looked up at her. 

“I know you will not, because you're not going outside.” Anne replied. 

Ned looked up at her, his eyes pleading. It was something that often would melt Anne's heart, and she would let him get away with things, but not this time. 

“No.” She shook her head. “You have to stay inside, Ned.” 

Ned sighed softly. “I look out the window for Papa.” 

Anne hid her smile as he stood on the window seat, and pressed his little face against the window panes. She doubted he was able to see anything outside, but still he was looking intently, as if he could will himself to see Richard returning. 

Anne stroked Ned's curls, so much like his father's hair, she realized he'd not heard the horses in the courtyard. No, their boy did not realize his father had returned yet. 

“There's my boy.” Richard said as he stood in the doorway. 

“Papa!” Ned cried as he ran to Richard. 

Richard laughed softly as he knelt and picked Ned up. “How's my boy?”

“You're not wet, Papa.” Ned said as he snuggled close. “You were out in the rain, why aren't you wet?”

“I was wearing my cloak.” Which he had taken off upon entering the hall. 

Ned turned to face Anne. “See Mama! I could wear my cloak and not get wet!”

Richard met Anne's eyes for a moment. “What did I tell you before I left, Ned?”

He turned to face his father again. “To be good for Mama.”

“And have you been good?” Richard asked. 

Ned was thoughtful for a moment. “Part time good, part time bad.” 

Richard burst out laughing. “At least you are honest, my boy.” 

Ned wrapped his arms around Richard's neck and snuggled close. “I've missed you, Papa.”

“I've missed you too.” Richard kissed his cheek, and after a few moments he sat Ned down. “Why don't you go play for a few minutes. I want to say hello to Mama.” 

Ned giggled. “You want to kiss, Mama.” 

Richard laughed. “Yes, I want to kiss, Mama.”

Anne laughed softly as Richard sat next to her on the window seat. “Welcome home.” She smiled softly. 

“It is good to be home.” Richard said softly, as he leaned in and gently kissed her. 

Anne sighed very softly as they kissed. 

“Papa!” Ned cried a few moments later. “Come play with me!”

“Do you mind?” Richard asked softly. 

“Not at all.” Anne grinned. “You know I love to watch my two men together.”

Anne watched as Richard sat on the floor with Ned. She could hear their low voices and laughter as they started to play with Ned's toy horses. She did so love to watch them together. She was happy, so very happy. The only thing that could make her happier was the idea of a little brother or sister to join Ned. Richard's eyes had promised they would work on that later.


End file.
